Rush Hour (2016)
by KallenTheNightSwan
Summary: The story picks up from the latest episode "Assault On Precinct 7", where Kim crashes Didi's place to 'warn' her brother about the Kwan Dao's newest operations. Lee had tried to keep his sister's reappearance a secret from his partner, inevitably worrying Carter. At the end, Carter tells Lee he needs to trust him, and not turn his back on his new family, or risk ending up like Kim.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **So a new friend I met on AO3 and I were seriously appalled at the lack of slash fiction with this pairing, considering the potential it has and because the TV show is surprisingly good. It's a good action-comedy with good dramatic elements woven in.**

 **Anyways, Midnightwriter from AO3 had written the first (and only, as of now) fanfiction for the new show, and considering that it was also featuring this pairing... well. She had mentioned having a general idea for a oneshot, and I offered to write a story and to weave in her other ideas into a fanfiction since she's too busy at the moment to make any more stories at this time... and I had the time and ambition so...**

 **We shared some emails and collaborated on ideas for elements to toss into a fanfiction.**

 **So this is me, ensuring that I am properly crediting her influence on this piece. It was her idea to have Lee move in with Carter, and she has some cute, fluffy and domestic scene ideas and elements that I will be incorporating in my fic (as I tend to focus a lot on drama build-up and crime, that sometimes I forget to add in some cuteness and domesticness).**

 **I think this fic will be a good one, with both of our ideas. If you want to check out some of her work on AO3, look up Midnightwriter, or simply search Rush Hour (2016) - hers is, sadly, the only fic posted at this time (until I post this collaboration).**

 ***Oh, yes! I have an AO3 account now, under the same username. If anyone wants to follow me there too (it'd be redundant, but could use the support) feel free to!***

 **Okay... enough... on with the intro!**

 **Kallen**

* * *

Chapter One:

It doesn't take Lee long to pack his bag and get ready to move; again. The Asian cop looks around the small guest room with a frown on his lips and a guilty furrow in his brow. After the chaos with the Kwan Dou, cleaning up the precinct and slogging through paperwork – little time had been spent on anything else.

Jonathan knew he owed Didi a big apology. Not only for destroying her property, but for bringing danger into her home and frightening her and her son. Both Carter and Didi had been adamant in their reassurances that all was forgiven, but that didn't change how badly he felt about the overall outcome – even though he was not at fault.

The morning after Kim had broken in, Didi had sat him down and reassured him over breakfast that she would still like him to stay, and he had planned on it…

But then as events unfolded…

Lee still felt regret at not being honest with his partner from the start, and after their conversation two nights ago, when they found the women… he saw the wisdom in Carter's words. The concern, honesty and loyalty promised in the American's voice threatened to pull forth emotions he thought were long buried.

The Chinese officer straightens up and pulls his bag off the couch-bed, and takes one more glance about the room before leaving – shutting the guest room door softly behind him. Lee takes a moment to listen in on the conversation going on in the living room and as he listens to his new family laugh at some joke, he feels a smile pull across his face.

Then he hears his partner shouting for him jovially, so he schools his face into a neutral expression and strolls the short distance into the family room.

"Ready to go?"

Carter drops his arms to his sides and gives him a comically exasperated expression, though the warmth in his eyes stays – "Dude, _I_ was waiting on _your_ ass." He tsks good-naturedly and rolls his eyes, gesturing towards the door. "Let's get goin', ninja-man. We're gunna have take-out tonight, and you're buyin'."

A smirk tugs at his lips, "Very well." Lee approaches Didi and waits for Carter to finish his goodbyes before accepting a quick hug from the lady of the house. In two minutes, him and Carter are in the car and drive in a companionable silence.

Lee allows himself to get lost in his thoughts again as he idly takes in the L.A. night as they drive. After a few minutes of silence, he chances a glance at his partner and notices the tired look on his face and frowns slightly before looking away again.

When Carter had asked him the day after they found the girls if Lee could stay at his home, he had hesitated – but not for the reasons his partner had thought. When Carter had picked up on his hesitation, the American had a… fallen look about him. It was slight, but the man's shoulders dropped and his face fell just a tad; but that wasn't what made the decision for him, no.

It was the honest concern and compassion he saw in his partner's eyes that made him say 'yes'. Lee did still have his trepidations about moving in with his partner and friend. But he couldn't deny, as he turns to look again at the man sitting beside him in the driver's seat, that he didn't feel a sense of security and belonging.

Him and Carter shared a secret – or rather, _his_ secret. Detective James Carter was the only other person on this earth who knew about his sister, and who cared enough about Lee and his dilemma to help him. Living in closer quarters will help them in their investigation, will help them keep each other safe and, Lee couldn't deny – he was curious to learn more about his American friend, who he had grown close to in such a short amount of time.

When he settled into Carter's guest room that night, he recalls the stakeout they had done the morning after closing the human trafficking case, after overhearing The Dragon… after Carter had looked him in the eye and told him he was with him, the empty hole in his chest filled, and for once, Lee knew he was not alone in this.

* * *

James let his partner stew in silence on their way to his house, he decides to forgo stopping at the dinner for take out and instead makes the executive decision to order pizza for delivery. Again.

Hell. Lee probably thought he couldn't feed himself, what with all the times he's grabbing take out or snatching leftovers from the precinct break room. Carter starts to drum his fingers against the steering wheel as the silence in the care stretches. He's totally fine with companionable silence once in awhile, especially with all the heavy stuff that has happened this week.

He felt for his friend. He really did. Asian Batman could act as serious and stoic as he wants, but Carter has seen beneath the carefully sculpted mask well enough to know he was not the 'robot' he continually proclaims his partner to be.

That said, he's still getting uncomfortable with this silence, though he doesn't know what he could possibly blather on about to fill it. From the occasional glance he has stolen of Lee since they got in the car, his partner doesn't seem to be wallowing; merely contemplative and thoughtful.

But then Lee's always _thinking_ , isn't he?

As he makes a right turn onto his street he lets out a sigh of relief. They could end the day shortly, and hopefully tomorrow will be less heavy and awkward.

"We're here!" he pipes up, though his tone is rough and he winces at how wrecked his voice sounds. Carter hadn't slept well this week, and from the looks of his friend throughout the day, the same goes for him as well.

He parks his car in the small driveway to his house and cuts the engine, but not before rolling up the windows and ensuring that the roof to his convertible was secured.

Carter may be a cop, and get a decent enough paycheck… but he didn't live in the _best_ part of town. Just a modest little one story, two bedroom, one-and-a-half bath with a sorry excuse for a yard.

He waits for Lee to meet him at the front step before unlocking his front door, trying to fill the silence between them with idle chatter as he throws his arm about the front area of the house, and absently apologizing for the mess. His partner-now-roommate seems to be too tired to tease and/or chastise him about the sorry state of his home, because he just nods absentmindedly and asks which room is his.

Small victories.

Maybe he can wake up before the guy tomorrow and tidy up a bit.

Pssh.

Not a chance.

After showing Lee to his room he lets him get settled, and while his partner is occupied in the guest room (thanking the powers above that he had the foresight to at _least_ make up the bed with new sheets before leaving for work that afternoon) Carter hurriedly picks things up in the bathroom. He hadn't cleaned it thoroughly in a while, but it didn't look too bad…

Honestly, he just didn't have the time. When he _did_ , cleaning was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

When he hears Lee open his bedroom door, Carter hurries out of the bathroom and brushes by the Asian man as he passes him in the small hallway.

"I'm gunna call Papa John's – we should eat something. I don't have food in the house, we can go shoppin' in the morning."

Carter doesn't turn around, but he imagines Lee nodding when he quickly and quietly answers him back "Okay." He hears the bathroom door being shut and locked for a moment. He just hit the call button and is holding his phone to his ear when he hears the bathroom door open back up again. Curious, he quickly strides to the left a bit and looks down the hallway to see Lee giving him serious look, which is ruined by the smile that threatens to tug at the corner of his lip, "And no pineapples. Seriously. They are gross."

He bursts out laughing when he hears the bathroom door shut firmly, and he missed the pizza guy hanging up on him.

Carter has to wait a few minutes before he calls back to place their order.

Yea. They'll be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lee wakes with a start, nearly gasping for breath as he quickly sits up and looks around the room. With a sharp inhale, he realizes quickly where he is and then calms down quickly as he sharply exhales; and in a rare moment of exasperation and exhaustion, he lets himself fall back with a _whuff_. He groans as he rolls to his side and looks at the alarm clock – then panics.

It's _noon_.

He throws the covers off of him in a flourish, swinging his legs off the bed before marching the few steps to the door and opens the door to a panicked-looking Carter – a plate holding a questionable mush in one hand, and a raised fist with a fork in the other.

Jonathan looks down at the short, black man – startled.

"Well… good morning to you too, Mr. Bed Head." Carter quips, awkwardly lowering the fisted silverware. Lee feels himself scowl in confusion, and fights the urge to defensively fold his arms over his naked chest as his partner gives him a quick once-over. Though he felt he needed to do _something_ with his arms, so he grips the doorframe.

Brown eyes meet, and one of them rolls in exasperation.

"Okay. Now here I am, bein' nice and all, deliverin' breakfast-in-bed, and I get 'the face'. Why you gotta gimme 'the face,' man? It's too early for that shit!"

His earlier upset and uneasiness at having slept in nearly vanishes as he regards his partner (now roommate, too… Lee supposes) – who is _pouting_.

Lee fights the urge to smirk, and instead raises his chin so he's looking down his nose at the other man – who is now grumbling something about robots under his breath. He gives in to the smirk for the few seconds the other looks away from him, setting the fork carefully on the plate with the… stuff. Eggs, it smells like… spices too.

When he catches Carter turning back to him the smirk slips off his face and he clears his throat – raising a sculpted eyebrow and looking down at his partner expectantly.

There are a few beats of silence.

"Okay. Are you just gunna stand there, all silent and moody, or are you gunna take this nice breakfast I made you?"

Now Lee frowns.

"I am not moody."

"Then stop frownin' like I kicked your puppy, and come into the kitchen to eat," And with that, Carter marches away – down the short hallway, and he continues talking as he goes, "and your loss, man; my egg-and-pepper-scramble does _not_ taste as good out of a microwave."

Lee blinks a few times when Carter is out of sight, and for a moment feels a little lost and awkward.

Not a feeling he enjoys.

"And put a damn shirt on, man! This ain't a stage, and you are _not_ a Chip n' Dales dancer!"

He looks down at himself and feels heat starting to rise to his cheeks, and allows himself to feel a little embarrassed. Jonathan doesn't understand the reference his new roommate had used, but he can take the hint.

Lee retreats back into the room (his room, now) and looks for his bag. He finds it on the floor by the end of the bed, and after opening it up he pulls out the few clothes he has and choses a plain, black tee. Lee's about to head back out of his room, not wanting to keep Carter waiting, when he catches a reflection of himself in the partially shut door and scowls – he looks like a mess, hair sticking up and out of order.

He fusses with his hair a little and, when he's satisfied, he takes a step back to straighten his tee, then freezes in horror.

He's not wearing any pants.

On his first night in Carter's home, he scowled at his friend and colleague, _in his underwear,_ and half _naked._

Lee groans, slapping a hand to his face.

* * *

"So dude, we gotta get you some more clothes." Carter quips as the tall, Asian man stiffly strides into his small kitchen to perch himself at one of the barstools. He keeps his gaze averted from his partner, and on the microwave as he presses the appropriate buttons to get it started.

Lee took his sweet time gettin' his skinny-ass in here.

Probably messing with his hair, it _did_ look like a bird made a nest in it when Lee had nearly torn his creaky guest-room door off its hinges.

Carter turns to look over his shoulder at Lee, who… yup; fixed his hair. James quirks a smile when Lee looks up at him, "So man, I like, _totally_ thought you slept in suit-pajamas – good to see you can be a normal human boy like the rest of us." He spins away and probably misses the frowny-face his friend makes at his back when the microwave dings.

"Here's food." The plate clatters as he sets it down in front of his friend and purposefully ignores the bemused scowl it gets, "Eat. Then we're gunna go to the mall." James opens the silverware drawer to hand a fork to his guest – roommate now (that will take a little getting used to).

"That water is yours." Carter informs as nonchalantly as possible, trying to save his normally self-assured, confident, _robotic_ friend from the earlier embarrassing scene (for Lee, Carter will smile and laugh about it later, when his friend stops looking so… lost.).

James turns away from Lee and starts to straighten up and clean the kitchen, keeping himself busy while his friend eats. He hears a quiet and polite 'thank you' from his Asian friend, and instead of teasing him about his manners (using something along the lines of 'dude, I saw you in your under-roos not five minutes ago, we are past manners and politeness'), but if Lee gets any more tense, he's gunna turn into a mannequin, and then how are they supposed to stop his fellow countrymen from taking over L.A.?

So, Carter settles for a polite 'you're welcome,' as his response, and then proceeds to chatter about nonsense to fill the awkward silence as he works. During the next ten minutes, he periodically glances over at the taller man and notices that each time he seems a little more relaxed than he did with his last glance – so something's working.

James tries not to feel so happy about that.

Or about the fact that Lee's in his kitchen; or that he's _here_.

He's really never had a best friend before – at least not like Lee. The fondness he has for the man already… he's like family.

And James is more than happy that he helped to find him a home.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"I am not wearing that."

James tries not to smile too much at his partner's childish frown. It was kinda cute, but like _hell_ he'd _ever_ say that out loud. To anyone.

Ever.

"Common, man! You can't wear suits all the time!"

"I have other clothes," Lee says defensively (petulantly).

"No. You don't." Carter deadpans, and then interrupts Lee before he can respond, "Two plain T-shirts do _not count_! Hell, Lee! You've _slept_ in your dress slacks! And it _can't_ be comfortable to always wear dress shirts and dress slacks – especially with those Wall Street shoes you've got." The shorter man had to stop himself there before he went further into his rant.

Heck. He had to get Lee some sneakers or flip-flops (just the thought of his Asian friend in flip-flops made him giggle). Carter _really_ didn't know how Lee went all ninja-batman in shoes like that. Seriously – he could be a super-secret-agent-spy… like an Asian James Bond.

He shakes his head and tsks, waving Lee back into the changing room. "Fine." He says with finality, "Try the other one then."

Carter huffs with his hands on his hips, back to his partner as he the dressing room door clicks shut. Shaking his head he mutters under his breath and then drops into a seat, waiting again for his stubborn friend, partner and roommate.

"I truly don't see the point of this shopping trip." Lee calls out to him, voice muffled slightly (probably by pulling a shirt over his head).

James heaves a loud, exaggerated sigh. He was starting to get a little irritated – but not for Lee's lack of enthusiasm, but more about his avoidance or reluctance towards the finer things in life. Like fun and comfort.

" _Because,_ Lee. You gotta have some chill-out clothes. All those suits all the time, even outside of _work_ , man! That's _got_ to be uncomfortable."

"I am perfectly comfortable in my suits and dress shirts."

Carter drags two hands down his face and has to bite back a groan.

If there was a desk in front of him right now, his head would be on it.

At the sound of the door opening, he removes his hands from his face and freezes in surprise and then grins and slow claps, standing up to walk up to his friend.

"See, Lee! This is _nice_." He walks a circle around his friend with a smile still on his face, appraising his choice of clothing. Carter pats the awkwardly standing man twice on his shoulder before coming back around to stand in front of him, rubbing his hands together.

Oh. Carter was _good._

He'll make an American out of the Chinese-robot-ninja soon enough.

A slightly nerdy, stuffy American, but an American all the same; not everyone could have his sense of style.

The current ensemble he has his friend in is a light-weight, dark, blue-grey plaid print button down with quarter sleeves, paired with dark wash jeans.

Normally, he wouldn't pick a plaid-print shirt of any kind, but the darker colors made it the pattern less obnoxious and jarring. Carter looks up at Lee's face and has to hold back a smirking grin at his friend's expression.

He could tell his friend was pleased with his approval, but wasn't happy about it – or he was confused.

Or constipated. Honestly, a lot of Lee's expressions looked the same; but James would like to think he can read Lee a little better by now.

The shorter, darker male takes a few steps back and just watches Lee for a moment as his taller friend tries to fight a smile when he turns away from him and looks at himself in the full length mirror. Carter preens silently and feels like he finally won a round with his stubborn partner as he watches him fuss with the shirt, run his hands down the thigh of the jeans, before going back to tugging at the sleeves again. James tries not to feel _too_ proud and smug when he see Lee straightening his posture and pulling his shoulders back; _finally_ allowing a pleased expression on his face.

Carter's smile falls into something a little more fond as he sees the happiness in his partner's eyes through the mirror's reflection. A few more seconds of this, and James sees Lee trying to school his expression back to its stoic mask, but the slight twitch of his lip betrays him –

"I don't think I can wear a tie with this."

Carter _really_ tries hard not to laugh.

* * *

His American friend had talked him into buying at _least_ five shirt-items and two pairs of jeans.

 _"_ _Every man needs a pair of jeans for looking good, and another for kickin' back."_

Jonathan shakes his head with a quirk to his lips as his best friend's voice rings in his head as closes the door to his 'new room' and sets his bag of clothes on the bed and starts pulling out his purchases.

Lee feels his face heat slightly in embarrassment at remembering how his argument with Carter about how many 'real clothes' he needed (both had _completely_ different opinions), as he unpacks his three bags.

Carter had made him buy a few more 'necessities', so along with the shirts and jeans, he came back with two workout shorts and shirts because apparently, Didi 'ratted him out' to James that she caught him doing push ups in his dress slacks (Lee had been doing his routine in his briefs when he lived alone, but wanted to be somewhat decent in case his new, female friend and host walked in on him. He was glad now that he had that foresight), and a package of socks.

It was their normal, clipped banter, which meant it was not really _angry_ per say, but it was frustrated and probably (definitely) looked _ridiculous_ to any observer – two such women who had giggled and cooed at them, which shut them both up and made them turn to look at the older ladies… who _then_ (to their embarrassment) commented on how 'cute of a _couple_ ' they were, and asked how long they've been _'together'!_

Jonathan was horrified, all color draining from his face in mortification, and had been speechless – thankfully, Carter recovered (surprisingly) quickly, and had politely (through his stuttering) ensured the ladies that they were just good friends, and how _Carter_ was trying to convince his good _friend_ that he needed to wear something other than suits.

He couldn't tell, because of Carter's skin tone, but he bets that he would have been completely red in the face.

As he's hanging up and folding his meager purchases, Lee replays quickly in his mind's-eye the rest of the afternoon. Carter had… not been acting strangely, or at least, not how he would have expected his African American friend to behave after that embarrassing scene. Meaning that, Carter hadn't acted like he was embarrassed after-the-fact. Actually, Jonathan thinks with a contemplative scowl, he didn't even act awkward – in fact… Carter had been particularly attentive to ensuring Lee was comfortable the rest of the day. Going to his favorite Chinese food place for a late lunch (even though Carter normally complained at him and made him try something 'more American'), not pushing Lee to buy the earlier 'promised minimum' of two pairs of 'regular shoes' when he only came to the shorter man with one pair, and the most shocking… Lee just realized… making him freeze and stop his folding for a moment.

Carter had let him _choose the music_ on the ride back home.

Panic seized his chest for a moment until he was able to get ahold of his reaction. He was startled for a moment, confused at his own reaction to Carter's weird behavior.

But it wasn't too weird… Carter was a very kind man, even though he liked to pretend he was still a child sometimes.

No… his shorter friend had seemed to be almost… tentative, around him. Like he was… what was the American phrase? 'Walking on Eggshells?'

Taking a few moments to himself to think, he stares blankly down at the undershirt in his hands – forgotten.

Why would Carter act like that? Then, he quickly reviews _his_ behavior and actions.

The panic and anxiety grips his chest as horror dawns on him as he realizes that his friend must have thought _he_ was upset and bothered by what happened. Panic at the thought of his friend, who in such a short time has come to mean so much to him, could think that Lee would pull away from him just because of some old ladies' homoerotic commentary.

Lee takes a few deep, calming breaths to re-center his thoughts and settle the tightness in his chest.

Once he returned to a state of calm, he jumped right back into putting his things away.

If he was honest with himself, Lee really wasn't too bothered by the commentary… but the initial reaction…

It was an embarrassing situation, and his mind just shut off.

There were only a few times he'd ever been embarrassed in his _life_. He honestly didn't think he could even _feel_ that emotion anymore. Shame? Yes. Guilt? Definitely. Embarrassment? Mortification? Hardly _ever._

His continued solemnness had probably been a combination of Carter not purposefully antagonizing him, and by being in his own head. Which he was – in his own head.

While Lee thinks that he'll try to make amends and reassure his partner and best friend that he's fine, by asking if they could watch one of the _Star Wars_ movies tonight. Carter had been pestering him about the 'franchise' for two weeks now. He'd be happy, and he'd smile, and everything would be okay.

As Lee changes into a pair of flannel pants and a grey undershirt (another purchase Carter insisted on), he can't help but think about how surprisingly okay he was about others thinking him and James were involved.

He didn't care what others thought. Detective James Carter was his best friend, and his is the only opinion that matters to Jonathan. Lee smiles lightly as he makes his way across the hall to brush his teeth before asking Carter for a movie night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So another chapter up! It's looking like these chapters will come weekly, but I'm hoping that with this new job I can spend my lunch hour working on fanfictions (I'll be at my desk and I have no summer classes so... it'll be better than staring at the walls).**

 **I have two other fictions that have their next chapters half-way written, and that need to be posted... but those have 4-5k word chapters... for whatever reason I have been stuck on those stories. If I can post those two chapters up this weekend, you may see CHAPTER FOUR by Monday. If not... I will definitely be posting every Thursday night (after the new episodes air).**

 **Well, it's late. Need to sleep.**

 **ALSO... the idea to have them go clothes shopping together came from midnightwriter on AO3 (where this story is also posted); so crediting her on that plot bunny. ^^**

 **Writing is still all me, though. :P**

 **Love Reviews and PMS 3**

 **ALSO! If anyone has read any other good fanfictions of this pairing, or if this show finally gets its TV Show Catagory - PLEASE PM ME and LET ME KNOW.**

 **Sincerely, Kallen**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was Friday morning when they got the call for a new case. Homicide of a high school girl at a preparatory school in town; one of those fancy-ass schools that Carter never would have gone to growing up.

Carter is just finishing his debrief to Lee when they step up to meet the coroner assistant. She greets them kindly, but smiles wider and stutters when she addresses Lee by name.

Now. He knows Lee's popularity with the ladies in the precinct, but the coroner's office too? His man's got game and he doesn't even know it. (Okay, not _game,_ but… something). James really can't put his finger on it right now, 'Alice' is kind of annoying him, how she's shamelessly flirting with his partner.

If Lee was showing anything other than awkwardness, he would support his partner, but Lee just looks at him quickly with a mild expression of helplessness – So Carter doesn't mind using his 'business voice' to get the young, giggly coroner assistant back on track.

He doesn't like the way any of this looks. The defensive wounds, the crime scene… James has a feeling this is more than a random attack on a student, and the blue pills just support his gut-feelings.

As he marches away from the scene back to his car, he hears Lee hurry to follow him – probably running away from the attention of 'Alice'.

He can't say he's not a little pleased with his partner's disinterest in her, and somewhere in the back of his mind he's cheering.

* * *

"They cannot like it all they want. We lost an officer, and she deserves justice." Carter says with conviction and Lee is staring at his partner with respect for how he meets the Captain's eyes and all but _demands_ justice.

Carter turns to face the narcotics department lead, "We're goin' undercover. We can't accept 'no' for an answer."

With that, Carter turns on his heal and stalks back to his desk – Lee chases after him in silence.

Lee feels pride and admiration swell in his chest as he follows his partner back to the bullpen.

How his partner can be light and carefree most of the time, and then have this conviction, dedication and passion for his job – it makes Lee re-evaluate his previous misconceptions about American laziness and unprofessionalism.

He could have used someone like Carter working for him back in China.

Lee tries not to look so adoring as he nods to Didi before taking his seat – overhearing Carter badgering the admin officer into getting the 'elite school' principle to come meet with them.

An hour later when the man comes in, Lee makes sure he 'has Carter's back'. He doesn't have to pretend it's a burden, or that he agrees with James – because he truly does. Getting into that school is their only chance at getting the justice for Jenna, and figuring out who's selling these drugs to children.

He's pleased with himself when he calls out the man's honor and stubbornness.

Carter's smile and friendly clap on the shoulder was a nice bonus, and Lee can't lie to himself that the rest of their Friday is filled with friendly banter and good energy.

When Carter drags him to that horrid pizza place that evening, he doesn't even complain, and has to try _really hard_ not to laugh too hard at the face Carter makes when he accidentally got piece of pineapple on his half of the pie.

* * *

Didi hums to herself as she pulls the lasagna out of the oven. It was Sunday night and the 'gang' was over at her place for dinner again. She laughs under her breath and shakes her head when she overhears an outburst from Carter, followed by a petulant and snippy response from Lee, and a loud, barking laugh coming from Gerald.

She starts cutting the lasagna as she watches them from across the room. The boys were reviewing their assignment for tomorrow, when they were supposed to be undercover at Capwell Academy as a part of the faculty. Though if she were to judge, they really weren't doing much reviewing of their parts, and instead arguing over what Lee should wear as a P.E. teacher.

"I fight criminals in a suit. I don't see why I cannot teach teenage girls basketball in one." The Asian detective defends haughtily.

Didi snorts as she tries to fight a laugh at the look she can see on the shorter black male's face. She hears Gerald say something along the lines of "I can't help you with him, man. He's beyond me." Before pushing up from the couch and strolling ridiculously towards her, his eyes honed in on the garlic bread sitting out.

She raises her knife with an incredulous eyebrow when she catches his pout and light protest as he tries to sneak a slice when she goes back to prepping the plates.

Another five minutes of mild chaos goes by before she announces that dinner's ready.

"Didi! Tell Lee why he can't wear a suit." Carter drops himself into his seat and pulls his plate closer to himself.

"Mmm… No."

"What?!" Carter sets his fork back down, and Didi, from her seat, can see Lee look over at his partner with a smile on his face. It makes her smirk lightly when she looks back at her former partner. "Lee can wear what he wants. He's right. Plus," she pauses to catch Lee's gaze where he's sitting next to Carter, "it might help his cover – The girls might find him cute."

Didi doesn't miss the funny look on Lee's face as his expression falters just a tad, and she _definitely_ doesn't miss Carter's eye-roll. She's pretty sure everyone here could hear it.

"Oh come _on._ Like they need more distraction from their studies. Aren't you afraid of sexual harassment, Lee?" Carter's no longer looking at Lee as he resumes eating.

Didi's about to look down at her plate when she catches a smile tugging on Lee's lips as he swallows a bite before he replies, "Carter, you just want to see me in the new clothes."

Her eyebrows rise when Carter nearly chokes on a bite of salad, but he quickly recovers, " _NO_. I just want to see you wear something that's not a suit."

Gerald hums to her left, "Dude, that's a weird thing to fix on. But I get it. I don't think I've see RoboCop in anything else."

Didi rolls her eyes, smiling when she sees Lee look at Gerald and frown. It hasn't escaped her notice that Lee isn't a fan of his partner's cousin. She was kinda hoping he'd at least warm up a little bit to the guy, like he did with Carter, but so far Lee hasn't shown any other feelings besides slight disgust, contempt, irritation and annoyance towards the jovial con.

Which, therein, is probably the main issue… but she can't help but think it's a little more than that. Even though Jonathan Lee comes off as close-minded and stern, he's surprisingly flexible and relaxed about certain things, and very observant. Carter and her had talked about it over lunch before the fiasco at the precinct.

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet and routine. James had asked her son about his classes and how his history report went, Gerald giving him a high-five when he told them he got a B+. She loved having her boys over. They were good with her son, and gave him the attention he missed from his father being gone.

Lee didn't talk much for the rest of dinner, but seemed to be listening attentively, and intervened with a comment or question here and there – so he was engaging. He seemed to be doing loads better since the incident with his sister and the assault.

It also didn't skip her notice how Lee was smiling more, and seemed to hover Carter's way while they bustled about to clean up before she left the room to quickly help her son get ready for bed.

Fifteen minutes later, he was reading a book in his bed and his teeth were brushed, so she glides back into the front room and sees Carter hit Gerald with a dish towel, and Lee making a frowny face.

She chooses not to ask. Sometimes that's for the best. Didi shoos the cousins out of the kitchen to go watch their program (Gerald didn't have cable, and there was a new episode of NCIS he wanted to watch that she recorded on her DVR). Which left Lee to help her put away the left overs in containers.

"Can you get two of the glass wares with the green lids? They are in that cupboard under – yea, that one – thanks." He sets them on the counter by her and politely says, "You don't have to do that. We don't want to take your food. Your hospitality is enough."

Didi just looks up at Lee and smiles sweetly. He really was a kind man, and she was happy that he was Carter's new partner, and her new friend. "It's really alright, Lee. There's more than enough, and this is Jamie's favorite dish. I'm sending Gerald home with some too." She scoops plentiful amounts of the lasagna into both containers.

"Besides, Carter gave me some money to help, so it's kind of your food too." At Lee's look of surprise on his face, she smiles and they both look over at the two black men on her couch. "He's really sweet. Normally I wouldn't accept it, but he said he'd like us to come over more often, because it seems to make you happy, so he is helping with the groceries."

Didi looks away from the subject of their conversation and watches Lee while he idly watches the two on the couch. His face passive.

Lee was adorable. She could tell by his face and actions how much Lee really appreciates having Carter around. His expressions sometimes are wistful, like he can't really believe he has friends, or that he's here – which is understandable.

The fact that Carter has been going out of his way to make sure his partner is happy also tells her how much Carter likes having Lee around too, which _reminds_ her…

"So!"

Lee's attention is drawn back to her.

"How's it been? Staying with Carter these past few days?" She asks kindly, and tries not to sound too interested – trying for casual.

"It has been… an experience." Lee does that funny thing where you can tell he's trying to 'joke', but it's coming out a little awkward – which just makes it that much more cute.

She really loves these boys.

Didi grins and Lee smiles with her and they share a brief laugh. "He's not causing you trouble, is he?"

"Oh, no. He has been a good host. Though I could have done with out the shopping montage, it was actually… fun." Now his smile is a little more wistful and serene.

"I…" he pauses for a few moments, and she allows him time to gather his thoughts. "I have not really had… anyone like him… like you all, back in Hong Kong."

She furrows her brows in confusion and slight pity, "You didn't have friends or close colleagues there?"

He hesitates for a moment before responding, "Yes… but, it was not like that… not like _this_. I had friends, but not ones I could call and ask for help, not ones that would want me over to share a meal in their home."

That's… sad.

"Well, it's a new experience! And you have us now, most importantly you have Carter – and I know he appreciates you as a partner and friend too, so don't underestimate your worth."

He frowns a little in confusion, but she doesn't bother elaborating. They'll pick this all up again later. No use in beating the horse further.

About twenty minutes later, she has the house to herself and she gets ready for tomorrow. She's hoping they are able to get a lead at the school soon – it's never good to let these drug cases go on for too long, especially when teenagers are involved.

* * *

This little black man is going to be the end of him.

He swears it.

He listens as his partner goes through a rant, eyes wide and child-like. Carter already looks young, but he looks like he could belong in this school as an awkward teenager, with how he's panicking over something so trivial.

Seriously. He needs to calm him down. Lee really doesn't have time for this – he looks down quickly at his watch, and when Carter stops to breathe, he grabs him by the shoulders and makes him focus.

"Carter. Listen to me. That is incredibly stupid. Get over it, and install the wiretap."

Lee walks briskly down the hall and turns the corner to burst into the gymnasium. On a table in the center he sees the lesson plan binder that the principle told him he'd leave out, along with a CD player that he had no idea what it was for. The girls start to file into the large room, all in their gym clothes.

He tries not to stumble through his introduction, and as he quickly reads the assignment he's… surprised. And a little irritated. Their lead starts to leave the room, and he has a brief moment to hope that Carter is already done with the tap when he hears his phone buzz.

Well. He needs to stall.

So he thinks fast.

Grabbing her wrist and pulls her into a spontaneous salsa. He knows he's skipping steps, and he's a little (a lot) out of practice. It doesn't help that while he's spinning the girl around that he's distracted, worrying about blowing his partner's cover.

Not only would it set them back and possibly lose them their lead, but he doesn't want Carter to get in trouble – because even if it's _his fault_ , Carter would get in trouble for it.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, he and Carter are splitting up to find their next lead – a kid named Hassan, who they now _know_ has purchased Raxa before, and will know the cook or seller. The principle told him that Hassan would be either at the track or in the weight room – Lee sent Carter to the track while he approaches the weight room.

Lee's ready to spring into action and immediately reaches for a weight-disk, throwing it at one of the men and then launches into the fight. He has the upperhand for a moment, but then one of the hit men has a knife, and catches him in the side.

He falls against the weight bench in a daze as pain spreads throughout his body and he can't seem to get himself back into the fray to stop them from dragging off the boy.

Thankfully, Carter comes through the double doors ahead of him and he hears his name being called and then footsteps. He hears a thud and Carter shouting and though he can't get up he is breathing harder with panic not instead of just pain. He hears footsteps approaching and he feels his body relax when he sees his partner drop down in front of him.

He's relieved, but he sees Carter immediately pull out his cellphone and he hears panic in his voice and concern is shining in his partner's eyes. It kick-starts something in him and he's got a second wind. Waving his partner off, he plays off his pain, and he thinks he says something about stitching it himself, that he's okay.

Something in Lee lightens and he's pleased when he receives a wide-eyed look as he stands up to look down at Carter where he's frozen in a crouch, looking up at him.

Even though Lee's in pain, he feels his heart skip a beat (probably from pain), but he feels a little pride when, awestruck, his partner says, "Man… you really are a superhero."

He smiles ruefully (and in pain), down at Carter as he puts away his phone to shake his head at him. Lee leans on him and together they leave the school and the whole way to the car, Carter's talking at him and chastising him – his voice is concerned, and the side that's pressed into him is warm. With a bandage and a new shirt, he'll be good to go when the kid wakes up in the ER.

Then they can finally wrap up this case and be done with the paperwork in enough time to watch a movie with his partner before they turn in for the night.

* * *

The next day, after wrapping up paperwork and after another PSA, the gang gathers at Didi's for an early dinner of pizza and beer to celebrate bringing down the Montoya Cartel, and it's a good way to spend a Tuesday.

And if the next two days Carter fuses over his injury, he pretends to be annoyed, but for the first time, he appreciates that someone is concerned for his wellbeing.

Though on Tuesday, he's mostly happy that he was the one to go to the weight room, because once he has the thought of Carter being stabbed instead, he has trouble sleeping that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee sits up and gasps, breath heaving in his chest. He takes a moment to calm and then he uncharacteristically falls back into his pillow and stares up at the ceiling.

He had that dream again (nightmare) of the bomber case they had two weeks back – when he had thought he had lost his partner and newest friend. The dream always starts the same way. He's on the ground, wrestling for the detonator on the hard, wooden floor – only to fail. An explosion. Panic seizing his chest. Shouting as he charges outside.

Except.

This time when he stumbles out to the street, he doesn't see his friend doing a ridiculous, celebratory dance.

No.

This time, there is fire and red – everywhere.

And his friend is gone.

Lee groans and rubs his eyes before huffing and turning back into his pillow to try and go back to sleep.

When he wakes up again he's dreamed about Kim's death – and this time he doesn't find out she's alive and in a gang.

Lee is unable to fall back asleep the rest of the night.

* * *

It's Thursday and they are stuck in rush hour traffic, _and_ he's _explaining_ the oxymoron that _is_ 'rush hour' to his best friend, and trying to defend America and all its recent idiosyncrasies that Lee has pointed out in the last ten hours.

The Kardashians is one he really can't explain away.

Seconds later, about six motorcyclists zoom past their stationary car at high speeds on both sides of them. Lee asks him if it was legal.

"Honestly, Lee. I don't know."

Carter just waits for Lee's comment…

"You are a police officer." His partner says incredulously and suspiciously. The look on his face is funny, and Carter ducks his head when he smiles and shakes his head.

About five minutes later, he's shouting and charging after his psycho-robot friend between cars and under the overpass of the highway.

* * *

Something didn't sit right with him.

As he stands there, listening to Captain Cole's speech, he's not feeling as victorious or proud of their… 'win'… as Carter is.

He's suspecting that there's more to the robbery they 'stopped'. In fact, Lee's not sure they actually stopped a robbery at all.

There's something that he remembers _seeing_ … but it's not coming to mind at the moment.

He's still a bit exasperated from the difficult night.

When he hears Captain Cole introduce him (again, with his looks) and he's a little sorry that he's about to put down him and his partner, but he figures Carter will get over it and forgive him.

Eventually.

Either way, he's not going to nod and smile when he doesn't feel like the Precinct's 'praise' is justified.

"We have achieved nothing. This investigation is just beginning."

Then he leaves, and he hears the shocked silence heavy in the room behind him.

"I can't work with that man." Carter quips quietly, but moves to trail after him.

Lee can't help the ghost of a smile that flits across his face as he hears Carter's shorter, hurried steps as he mutters under his breath about 'irritating-crazy-ninja-nerdy-asian-batmans'.

He's totally okay with being the brunt of Carter's jokes – because he can detect the friendly note of 'fondness' buried under the exasperation in his voice.

* * *

Carter has to take a moment to gather what exactly he wants to say to his crazy-ass friend, but once they're stepping out of the elevator, he lays into partner.

There's an extra bite to his voice as he notices, not for the first time, how many more hurried steps he has to take just to keep up with the taller man's strides.

He thought Asians were supposed to be short. How did this happen?

"The bikes were leaving."

Simultaneously, the stop and turn to each other, right there in the lobby – the conviction in Lee's voice makes him hear him out as he goes to explain what he saw when he arrived first on the scene.

He follows Lee through the doors as his partner deflects his clever barbs but rejecting their ethnicities.

Ninja is Japanese? Go figure.

It still applies, though. In Carter's mind.

Carter demands Lee explain just _why_ someone would stop and break in to an armored car and then not steal anything.

 _Dammit_. Lee usually has some good points. But Carter is still going to be childish about it.

As Carter continues to listen, and when Lee mentions how he thinks it's the Kwan Dao, the LA detective already knows he's going to be running down leads all day, humoring his friend. But Lee is compromised, and biased. Like he told Lee before, after the Kwan Dao assalted their offices – he needs someone to balance him out. So he'll try.

Carter is trying to stand his ground… but when Lee looks away with a crease between his brows and a small frown on his face, Carter immediately backtracks.

"Fine. We'll do it your way, but only because I wanna be there when you're _wrong_."

What. He can't be _too_ nice. Carter saw the tick in the left corner of Lee's mouth, probably trying to hide a righteous smirk, because Detective James Carter is apparently a softy for his best friend and partner.

Just as they finish, James hears his ex-partner, Didi, call out to him.

Him. Because Lee's stepping back and relaxing back into his little, serious box or seriousness and moping.

He mopes. No matter how much Lee tries to deny it.

Carter then finds himself asking Didi to continue on other suspects and leads – because he's got to go and be a good friend.

Geezes. What _happened_ to him?

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go follow the most ridiculous dead-end of my _life_."

Oh. No. Not _that_ noise.

The few times Didi has made that noise at him, it has never ended well for Carter's sanity.

He turns back around and steps closer to Didi, because if Lee cannot hear whatever she's about to say – it'll probably be for the best.

His partner already thinks he's a bit of a fool, James thinks a little despondently.

"Thinking of someone other than yourself. In the smallest of ways, I might actually be proud of you."

"Good."

Didi takes her leave, and Carter shouts after her to confirm dinner plans.

Uh. _Excuse him_. Of course he'll bring Lee.

What makes her think he'd leave Lee to brood alone in _his_ house?

He's a little offended. Especially after what she just said.

As he's getting into the car with Lee, heading to the hospital to speak with the victims, Carter can't help but wonder about that tone of her voice…

She _definitely_ wanted to make other insinuations.

Carter _might_ pester her about it later.

But a small part of him thinks it'll be best to just leave it alone.

* * *

Lee feels no sympathy for the man in the hospital bed. If he hadn't opened the back door and had done his job, he'd probably be home by now.

He steadfastly ignores Carter's joking around as his partner tries to diffuse the tense atmosphere that he knows he caused.

But he's a bit irritated. And this man knows nothing. He's useless.

So he lets Carter take the lead back to his car.

"Lee. The torched-bike gave us a lead to where the bikes were stolen, about a month ago. We're heading to the valley."

He just nods and settles himself in the passenger's seat. As they drive he looks over at Carter once or twice, only to see a set to his jaw and seemingly okay with the silence between them.

Lee doesn't want to talk much right now either, but he gets why Carter's irritated with him, though Lee _also_ thinks that once he gets more evidence, his partner will be more on-board and will start bantering with him again.

He's not in the mood for bantering, though. Lee's still in a bit of a mood, he'll admit. But it doesn't help when Carter's upset too, although he's grateful for his friend 'indulging' his 'whims'.

Jonathan lets himself relax, allowing the scenery and music, along with the wind, to pass over him.

Hopefully once this case is solved, and he proves it was the Kwan Dao, he'll get a new lead on his sister. He'll be happier, and James will be happy _for_ him, and then they'll celebrate with dinner and beer at Didi's.

Then when he and Carter get back to his house, he'll indulge the black man by watching another ridiculous movie on his 'Netflix'.

Lee doesn't know that he fell asleep until Carter jostles his shoulder, and he wakes blearily, to see a tiny smile on his partner's face.

The firm, but gentle touch and that small smile eases something in Lee's chest, so he feels a little lighter when he goes to follow his partner into the motorcycle shop.

While inside the shop, as he's navigating through the rafters, he can't help a small smile as he uses his belt to zip-line across the ten-foot gap.

He won't ever admit to it, but no one has ever made him feel proud about his martial arts, or about his fitness. Carter was the first one to stare at him in awe, and call him a 'super-hero', or 'ninja' – always teasing, with a touch of resentment or jealousy… but _always_ with an impressed tone.

Lee likes impressing his partner, but he's a little ashamed at how _much_ he likes doing it.

With that said, he's a little disappointed when Carter doesn't really say anything about his clever maneuvers. In fact, he looks a little frustrated when Lee tells the shop owner about his conclusions and analysis about the kind of people he thinks robbed him; but he's looking at Carter when he says it.

Lee gives the 'evidence' to his partner, and proceeds to stride out of the shop, leaving Carter behind to thank the shop owner for his time, and to suggest updating the holes in his security system.

Yea. Lee's a little hurt that Carter still doesn't believe him, but he'll get over it when he proves his partner otherwise.

And if Lee's also a _little_ irritated at not getting a reaction other than vague concern at Lee's acrobatics… well… he's not going to acknowledge it, because it's childish and absolutely ridiculous.

He has no need to impress Carter, nor a desire to – so the phantom 'feeling' is completely invalid.

Lee, with his arms crossed petulantly over his chest as he sits in the car, waiting for Carter.

* * *

James works out a bunch of the details with Didi as they walk through the precinct, and they both come to the same conclusion regarding the Ukrainian/Russian mob-involvement.

Lee was wrong.

"Please try not to smile, you look way too happy."

But when he sees Lee in the conference room, Kwan Dao evidence and investigation pulled up on the double screens… his delight dies.

Lee must hear them walk in, because he speaks about his father and his sister.

Seeing his _face_ and hearing the gentleness in his voice… he doesn't want to tell him anymore.

"She's my only family."

Carter's chest squeezes, and he wants to give Lee a hug. How a grown man can look so…

Not the time.

"I didn't know there was gunna be a dog. What the hell – I feel really bad for him." He whispers to Didi after she tries to encourage him to continue. "What's happening to me?"

It's hard to take his eyes off the floppy, dark head sitting in front of him, but he catches Didi's expression.

"Maybe you're maturing." She crosses her arms, and Carter has that feeling again that she really wants to say something else.

"That can't possibly be it."

Because James will always be a bad-ass playa and totally _not_ a boring adult. He's cool, dammit.

Like a black bat-man. But without the fancy kicks. He'll leave that to his partner.

Carter prefers his guns.

"Just tell him."

Alright then. Geez.

He moves to sit down beside Lee. Leaning in, trying to get Lee to turn to him.

Oh man. This is harder when he has to look into his eyes. He does _not_ want to see disappointment there. Lee looks wearily at him, but otherwise okay.

Aaaand then Carter gets distracted with a YouTube video his friend has pulled up online.

Maturing. Yea, _right_.

When he hears Didi take over, he's more than happy to let her use her 'mom' voice on Lee, to get him to listen.

Asian super-man or not. Lee's face probably looks properly chastised right now.

Then his partner sees the full backpacks on the video and he's leaping out of his chair and out the door in two seconds flat.

Carter sighs and follows him.

Then spends hours taking Lee all over to collect video footage.

His patience is wearing thin, but Lee needs to get this out of his system, and Carter knows that while it's not the Kwan Dao, Lee may be on to something.

Especially when they are then surrounded by Ukrainian bodyguards beneath a club with an under-ground drug-lab.

Jesus.


End file.
